A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mirrors of the type used by people to facilitate performance of personal care functions such as shaving, applying cosmetics, and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a novel mirror device which includes a mirror frame assembly in which is mounted a pair of back-to-back mirror plates of different relative magnification, a mirror frame support assembly into which the mirror frame assembly is reversibly installable with a mirror plate of selected magnification facing outwardly, and a mounting base which is releasably attachable to a flat surface such as that of a large flat mirror or table top, with the mirror positioned at an adjustable inclination angle relative to the mounting surface.
B. Description of Background Art
Some aspects of a person's appearance are best attended to by observing his or her image in a relatively large “wide angle” mirror, which has unity or “1×” magnification, such as a full length wall mirror, a dresser mirror, or a bathroom mirror mounted on a wall or cabinet. On the other hand, certain personal grooming functions such as shaving, applying cosmetics and the like are generally more easily performed while viewing a larger image of one's face, which can be provided by positioning the face closer to a flat mirror of. In some circumstances, however, it is not convenient to position one's face sufficiently close to an existing flat mirror to provide an image of the face which is sufficiently large to enable a desired personal grooming task to be easily performed. In such situations, it would be desirable to have available a mirror having a magnification factor greater than one. Since available counter space in locations such as bathrooms is often at a premium, it would also be desirable to have available a magnifying mirror which is releasably and conveniently attachable to a vertical surface, such as that of an existing wall or cabinet-mounted mirror. Additionally, since different mirror magnifications are useful for performing different aspects of a person's grooming, it would be desirable to have a mirror releasably attachable to a flat surface, which had a range of different, selectable magnifications. A wide variety of magnifying and non-magnifying mirrors are available for use in people's homes. However, since a person's vision generally degrades with age, there is an accompanying need for a small, “spot” mirror of selectable magnification which can be attached to an existing larger mirror to enable a person to see image details required to perform personal care functions. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an inexpensive dual magnification spot mirror which is readily attachable to existing household mirrors, thus enhancing the utility and value of a person's investment in such mirrors. The present inventor is unaware of any existing mirror device which possesses the foregoing characteristics, and that unavailability was a factor motivating the present invention.